


One Fish, Two Fish

by Echosha



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: /posts fic at 4am like some kind of genius, Eventual relationship, How bad can it be, It's got a dog in it, M/M, but with a dog!, its a getting together fic, maybe more dogs who knows ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosha/pseuds/Echosha
Summary: McHanzo Dog Fic for all your McHanzo Dog Fic needs.





	1. One Fish

Oh, this was not good.  
It had stared out much better, to be fair. It had begun when Hana had bought him a fish. Well, two fish, to be exact. Two small, light blue Beta fish in a separated tank. She claimed that they had reminded her of his dragons, and we're given as a thank-you for his assistance the week prior when she needed someone to hold up pieces of her mecha for her while she repaired them. Reinhardt, her usual lackey, was on mission and wouldn't be back until much later the next day; which left him as her next best choice due to his "super jacked arms", as she had so eloquently put it.  
"You look like you could lift a truck! Or at least a really big dog." She had supplied, elbow deep in the pulse blaster on her mecha's right arm.  
Hanzo wishes he had a large dog to hold, to be honest. Which brings him back to the problem at hand.

The Beta fish, though quite pretty, had been no match for his very inquisitive (and apparently hungry) dragons. Soba and Udon had been chastised thoroughly for the incident; but no amount of scolding was bringing the fish back.  
So that, naturally, has brought him to the nearest pet store; located in Gibraltar proper. He had planned to replace them quickly; not wanting to upset Hana should she ask after their health. Unfortunately he had gotten turned around in his attempt to locate the fish section and was now standing before a section of the store devoted to rescue dogs and oh, this was really, really not good.  
Sat before him, just behind the bars of their pen, was the most beautiful; and quite frankly the largest Akita he had ever seen. They were a pure white variant, and looked to be no more than a year or two old despite their size. They wagged their tail happily as he patted them on the head; ruffling the fur between their ears. Looking down, he did a double take as he realized that they were missing most of their left leg; only a short stump remained. A quick search for the shelter's website on his phone told him that she was in fact, a female; and that she had been with the shelter for a year altogether; having been moved between three different foster homes that were inevitably unable to take her in, due to her disability.

Hanzo worried his lip between his teeth. This particular shelter did not have a no-kill policy, that much he knew. The poor thing was likely not going to last here much longer if she did not find a family. He had always wanted…  
No. There were no pets allowed on base, that was a rule. Ganymede was the only exception and Bastion wasn't even allowed inside with the bird. No, there was no conceivable way he could possibly take care of this dog; she would be locked in his room if he were to keep Winston or Jack from finding out about her. That wasn't even counting the time he would be gone on missions. While Gibraltar was downright labyrinthine in it's structure and would have provide plenty of different routes to get her in and out, he couldn't be sure he wouldn't run into someone else along the way.  
Hanzo glanced back at the dog, frowning intensely as he tried to come up with a solution. Perhaps someone else could be persuaded to take her? But she had already been brought back so many times... Maybe one of the other agents knew someone? No, he wouldn't want to give her away  
Mindlessly, he reached down to ruffle the fur on the Akita's head before pulling away abruptly. He was not getting a dog! He had just come to this conclusion mere moments ago and yet here he was, making plans to accommodate this... animal!  
Turning on his heel in a huff, he strode briskly away from the pen and toward what he had assumed was the fish section. He came here for a specific reason and he was not going to be distracted any longer! Turning at the end of the aisle, he gave one last look at the dog. She had laid down with her toes sticking through the bars on the front of the pen, staring forlornly after him as he walked away.  
Hanzo groaned, putting his face in his hands. This was so not fair.

-

Twenty minutes and almost three hundred dollars later, Hanzo Shimada sat on a bench just outside the shelter, smoothing the fur down over the top of Fish's head. She was wagging her tail so hard that every once and a while she would nearly knock herself over in her enthusiasm. Heaving a sigh, he glanced down at his phone in dismay. If this was going to work, he was going to need a "partner in crime", so to speak. At least someone who could watch her while he was away.  
Genji was out of the question; though their relationship was on the mend he did not want to have to explain himself to his brother, who would most definitely give him a hard time about his secret pet. D.va wasn't good with animals and she had a tendency to gossip anyways.  
After ruling out almost everyone else currently stationed at Gibraltar, Hanzo came to a harrowing conclusion. There was really only one person who would know what they were doing in regards to taking care of an animal; only one who could keep a secret almost as well as himself.  
The damage was already done, and he couldn't bear the thought of taking Fish back to a shelter anyways. Really, there was only one thing for it.

Dialing in the number, Hanzo glanced down at Fish. She was watching people walk by with her tongue lolling out of her mouth, pleased. This would be worth it, Hanzo thought as the third ring was cut off.

"McCree reporting."  
"Can you get down into town anytime soon?"  
"Hanzo? What's the-"  
"Just get down here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be nice to me i havent written a story in literally 5 years  
> Like comment and scrubscribe if you actually liked this and want more chapters and I will deliver to be best of my abilities


	2. An Extra Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help arrives, and promptly makes fun of him.

It did not take Jesse long to arrive. The cowboy looked winded as he jogged toward him; perhaps he should have explained that the nature of the situation was not particularly life-threatening?  
Still, his expediance was appreciated. As he approached, Fish took the opportunity to stand up from where she had been sitting on the other side of his leg and went over to greet this new visitor to their little bench.

"Hanzo, what's the... christ on a cracker, that's the most beautiful dog I've ever seen." He dropped to one knee in from of Fish and started cooing at her, rubbing her ears affectionately. Fish, to her credit, did not seem even remotely phased by this new development. She was soaking up McCree's attention like she was starving for it; and she probably was, given how long she'd been cooped up. "So who d'they belong too? You want me to help find their owner?"

Hanzo stood up stiffly from his seat on the bench, casting a sheepish look down at his compatriot, who was still on his knees by the dog. "Actually, I was hoping you might help me sneak her onto base." He looked away for a moment, not meeting McCree's eyes as he looked up at him, incredulous.

"Hanzo, you didn't."

"She had already been brought back multiple times, I couldn't just leave her there. That shelter does not have a no-kill policy." He finally turned to look at the cowboy, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. "I have it figured out. We can take turns caring for her when we go on missions and sneak her down to the beach to walk her. It will be fine; I simply need someone to help me get her into the Watchpoint."

McCree squinted at him. "You know, if you plan on adopting a dog with someone it's generally considered common courtesy to tell them first. What if I dont wanna help you out?"

Hanzo rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you adore dogs. You are incapable of saying no to a canine in need. Besides," he grins and drops down next to Fish, holding her gently around the middle, "she has your arm." He gestured to Fish's left stump triumphantly. McCree scowled at him and resumed his scritching of the dogs ears. 

"Damn you, Shimada. Comin' after a man in his moment of weakness like this. You're downright cold-blooded."

"I know, thank you. So you will assist me?"

McCree stood up and grabbed Hanzo by the wrist, pulling him off the ground. The archer belatedly realized just how close they were standing; face heating, he took a half step back to regain some of his personal space. He quickly pulled his thoughts together as McCree started to speak.

"Yeah, I'll help. We'd best get a move on before people wonder where we went. Might give 'em the wrong idea." The cowboy winked at him as he lifted the large bag of dog food leaned up against the bench. "You got the rest?"

Hanzo nodded, ignoring his comment and grabbing the rest of the supplies he had purchased along with Fish's leash. Together the made their way out of town and up the road to base. Several minutes passed in companionable silence, until McCree spoke again; jarring him from his wandering thoughts.

"Shoot, I almost forgot to ask, whatcha name her?"

Shit. "It is a rather silly name; perhaps I should change it to something more dignified."

"Well now I have to know. C'mon, she's my dog too now isnt she? 'Fess up." McCree grinned at him; eyes alight with silent mirth.

How could he say no to that face? "Fish. Her name is Fish."

McCree's eyebrows shot up in surprise, his mouth dropped open in a perfect O shape. He laughed abruptly, clearly having expected something else. "Oh my god," he laughed; shit-eating grin back in full force, "That's the best thing I've ever heard. You are absolutely not changing it now; I'm claiming partial ownership. The dogs name is Fish, end of story."

"Speaking of story, why were you at the shop in the first place?"

Hanzo rolled his eyes, and promptly ignored how red his face was probably turning. "I originally went to get replacement fish. There was an... incident, regarding some betas that Hana gifted me."

"Oh?"

"The dragon consumes."

"Well shit."

"Indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY LIFE SURE DOES HAPPEN SOMETIMES  
> Super sorry for the super late update folks! I died for a little bit but I'm back now. Everything is always keep happening all the time  
> I do plan to continue this story so expect more, just. Not on any schedule. It will be a surprise! The wait wont be nearly as long as this last one I promise  
> Expect a bunch of short chapters rather than a few long ones; hopefully it will be easier to keep content coming that way  
> Remember to Like Comment & Scrubscribe


End file.
